Suffocating in Water
by Michuru-chun
Summary: I can tell you this. I was never fond of getting in the water. Well… When I was a kid, I always loved swimming. It was what I really enjoyed back then but something happened… And I never want to go back. Mainly MakoHaru. Mild RinxHaru.
1. Aquaphobia

**Suffocating in water**

* * *

I can tell you this. I was never fond of getting in the water. Well… When I was a kid, I always loved swimming. It was what I really enjoyed back then but something happened… And I never want to go back.

**MakoHaru. **

**Mild RinxHaru.**

* * *

Haruka Nanase. As a child, Haruka has always been fond of swimming. It was some sort of obsession that even his parents didn't t know why he loved being in the water so much. Not that it worried them or anything. Since he loved swimming so much, he even joined a swimming club back when he was in Elementary school. His best friend, Rin Matsuoka, who he meets later after joining the swimming club, was exactly like him. They both dreamt of becoming best swimmers in the future and without fail, they strive to improve. Amazingly, they were both skillful at such a young age. And of course, they were always so competitive when they get in the water.

One summer day, an accident occurred that shocked Haruka and it changed his life. Haruka instantly dropped out of the swimming club and never went close to a pool. He tried to run away from it and ever since then, no one questioned him why he never went back to swimming.

Now, he is a second year student in high school and has a strange fear/ phobia of being too close with pools or sometimes water.

Things are going to change for him this year though, when he joins the high school's swimming club, which will hopefully help him overcome his fear.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hello. This will be my first time writing a fanfic for Free! I'm so embarrassed and I hope all of you will go easy on me. In this story, I tried to make a big change on our protagonist Haru. We all love him as the guy who's obsessed with water. Well in this? You won't find any of that.

Haruka's character in this story will be definitely OOC. Haruka will be more expressive with people and chat a lot more. He'll get shy and embarrassed when taking his clothes off and let's not forget, that he's afraid of water.

I hope you all enjoy this, especially to MakoHaru fans.

Edit: Completely forgot to put up the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **All characters that are presented in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Kyoani. I'm merely borrowing them.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Aquaphobia**

* * *

Haruka enters the bathroom, slowly and carefully turning on the bathroom lights. The lights flicker for just a few moments and late the bathroom was lit up with the small lights. Haruka walks in and gazes slowly at the bathtub that was right in front of him as soon as he enters. He swallowed his saliva.

Wasn't this the year that he promised himself he'd changed? He always promised himself that he would change (though this started a few years ago, yet there were no improvements) starting with curing his fear. Why though, has it come to this? Haruka wasn't sure himself, but he knew he was going to back out sooner or later.

The bathtub was there, right there, waiting and welcoming its old friend to come inside. They had wonderful memories together back then. Haruka would always make a fuss whenever he couldn't have a bath on most nights. Sometimes he wouldn't even leave the bathtub until his fingers grew wrinkly by being in the water for too long.

When was the last time he's ever tried entering in that demonic hole? All he knew is that he was _never_ going back in the bathtub. He could feel the water trying to strangle him and pushing out every inch of air in his lungs. Slowly he'll suffocates and then he'll drown. Haruka shook that thought away. At least he had another option. He heads for the shower.

Haruka also didn't like this part and sighed to himself. He hated stripping his clothes off. He would like to remain clothed at all times in his opinion. There was nothing wrong about exposing his body... He just preferred to have clothes on him at most times.

Nonetheless, he starts undressing himself anyway, starting from his shirt. He peeled his shirt right off and threw it onto the floor. As soon as his upper body was exposed he starts shivering.

'_So cold.'_

It was the start of spring, also the start of his second year in high school. However, Haru felt as though it would be nicer to remain in bed the whole day and not take a freaking shower or go to school. He could spend the whole day just wasting away under the thick blanket that keeps him safe and warm. But alas, hygiene was important and so was attendance. And so the answer became obvious.

He needed to take a shower and then go to school for the opening ceremony.

He enters the shower and turns the water on. He made a soft yelp when the water starts hitting on him. The water strikes him on his head, streaming down to his body and then to his legs. He calmed himself down. Endure it Haru, he tells himself. He really hated taking a shower.

But it was better than taking a bath.

After the cold, courageous suffering that Haru had endured in the bathroom (which was being able to stay alive while getting wet in the shower), Haru dried himself and got neatly dressed in his school uniform. He wrapped his towel around his neck and began nuzzling it. He walked to the hallway and passes by the clock to check what time it was.

'_It's still early.' _Haru thought. He had a lot of time to cook himself some breakfast. Haru headed to the kitchen. He placed his towel on one of the dining chairs and looked around inside the cabinets. _'There's bread… Don't know how long it's been in here though.' _Haru skims his fingers across an egg carton and thinks to himself. _'Do I feel like eating egg early in the morning…? Nah.' _

Haru closes the cabinet and heads towards the fridge. He opens it and could feel a slight disappointment. The fridge, just like the cabinet, didn't offer that much food for Haru. There were rotten vegetables kept at the back of the fridge, milk and…

'_Oh god.' _Haru closed the fridge and sighed to himself. He didn't feel like eating breakfast.

'_I'm so not eating mackerel early in the morning.' _Haru ended up getting himself ready for school. He was at the front entrance door and shrugged his shoulders. He's bound to go to school sooner or later. There's no point in waiting at home for such a long time. Haruka slips into his school shoes and opens the door. Before he left, his stomach slightly growled.

'_Maybe I'll buy some groceries when I get back home and dispose of foods I don't need anymore.'_

* * *

Through the whole opening ceremony, Haruka swore that he fell asleep because he couldn't recall much of what happened. He remembered sitting on a chair reserved for second years and that the two boys behind him were chatting a lot. The girl beside him was already talking about love issues and she started raising her voice quite a few times. Maybe there were a few speeches here and there from the teachers, principle or the school president to welcome all students back to school and welcoming the first years, but really, he couldn't remember anything at all.

Not that he cared or anything.

Right now, he's in his homeroom class. Haruka was seated at the back of the class (at the last row) on the right. The girl in front of him was a loud obnoxious girl. He hoped he could hold in his anger throughout this whole year so he doesn't try to kill her. She was just kind of annoying. He scanned around the class to take a glimpse of all the students. He didn't know anyone. They were all new faces.

Not like he would talk to them anyway. He's never made any friends since last year either. So not knowing anyone in this class was fine.

It's fine.

Finally, it was the role-call. Oh wait, that's not a good thing. Haruka tried to hide his face.

'_Hopefully… This time…'_

"Ah… Nanase Haruka-san?" Haruka twitched in annoyance and anger. He didn't want to correct his teacher but he had to. His name was always the problem.

He was mistaken for a girl.

"Uh… Here." He raised his hand and some of the students giggled. The teacher looked up from the role list and she seemed flustered. "Ah! You're a boy… Nanase-san- I mean, kun! Thank you for correcting me." She quickly called out the next student's name and Haruka groan. He placed his forehead against the desk.

'_This always happens..._

'_I want to go home.'_

After the role-call, the homeroom teacher introduced herself as Miho Amakata. She teaches classic literature and seemed nice as she was presenting herself to the class. Haru knew she was going to be an interesting person but she's just a homeroom teacher, so he didn't really care. After she finished introducing herself, everyone in class started talking and all Haru wanted to do was go to sleep.

The teacher gazes at the clock and smiles to herself. She announced to the class, "All right class, since we have a few more minutes until break, why don't you all do a self-introduction of yourselves to the class?" The entire class groan, not wanting to do it but they all agreed anyway.

Haru in the other hand, wanted to cry.

'_I really want to go home.'_

* * *

Finally, it was break. Haruka felt as if it would be a long time until it was the end of the day but he knew he was going to make it, even if it'll be hell. Since it was a break, Haru didn't exactly know what he should do. Should he relax alone somewhere? Or should he just walk around school doing nothing?

Haru's stomach began to growl suddenly. _'Oh right.' _Haru headed to the cafeteria to buy meals he could get there. Sometimes the cafeteria food isn't that well made but what can you expect? It is only a public school anyway, can't really expect the best. Haru was glad that he had leftover money from whenever he had it, which was still in his bag. He had forgotten to take it out.

It was enough money to buy him a curry bread or any snack that was available in the cafeteria. He reached the cafeteria but only to find a large amount of students crowding and lining up to buy food. Haru wasn't sure if he was hun- _**growl.**_

No, he was definitely hungry.

Though, he hated waiting in lines especially when it's really long. Maybe he'll come back to the cafeteria a little later. It's bound to clear up soon. Haru left the cafeteria, knowing his stomach would ache for him to stay there but he had full control. His stomach would just have to wait.

Haru walked along the corridors and hallways. It was filled with students hanging around within their groups just talking and chatting. Haru felt left out. Somehow, he cared about this for just a little bit. Maybe he wanted to have friends as well, though he knew he couldn't have any ever since a certain accident. He's scared of gaining friends and finally losing them.

'_No… I have to forget about it. It's in the past… Just forget about it.'_

Haru was so lost in thought that he didn't know where he was heading. He knew he was moving, but he felt as though for just a second, he didn't know what direction would lead him to. Haruka felt as if he was spinning in circles.

He came to a stop. _"Where…?' _He stood in front of a closed door. He looked up to see what class this was. Oh… Not a class but a club.

The words from the sign made him uneasy.

'_Iwatobi Swimming Club' _was written boldly on the sign. His body was fixed in that position, forcing him not to run away. Why couldn't he? Why is he standing right near this door? He would look like a weirdo if someone were to pass by. He had to run away and at least not come back here.

'_No… No, I'm not even sure if I want to join yet… Oh god, I don't want to… I don't…'_

Why in the world does this school have a swimming club anyway? Don't they know it's dangerous? People could drown if they're not careful enough. The teachers should show more concern. How stupid.

'_I hope you all drown.'_

Why is he thinking this way?

Haruka felt like he wanted to back away. Why of all the places, did he come here?

He urged himself to move. Finally, he could feel his legs siding with him. They were moving slightly back. Haruka followed their moves and backed away slowly, making sure he wasn't going forward but backwards. Nearly there, he was starting to edge further away from the door. And away and…

Bump.

Haruka could feel his back hitting something. Or perhaps someone since a voice called out, "Ouch." Haruka turned back, "I'm sorry for bumping into you…" He found himself standing beside a student. A tall young man with short, olive green hair and possibly the colour of emerald or sea green eyes…

"No, it's alright." His voice. It was soothing and calm. He smiles at Haruka causing him to slightly blush. The young man traced his eyes over to the club in front of both of them and looks back at Haruka. His eyes, they seem to be sparkling somehow… wait. That's a weird way to describe a person's eyes when they are supposedly felling thrilled in this situation.

"Are you…?" The young man began. Haruka wasn't sure what he was going to ask. The young man seemed to be edging closer towards Haruka. Their eyes particularly locked in that brief moment. Haruka felt as though he was about to be eaten by this young man. "Are you thinking about joining the swimming club?"

Haruka was bewildered. What did he mean by that? Of course he wasn't here to join the stupid club. He just found himself here. "Uh…" Haruka stammered as he struggled to find and form the right words. "No, I found myself here but I'm not thinking…"

"I'm the president of the club and I'd be happy if you join."

He's the president of the club? Hold up... He's not even listening to what Haruka was trying to say! "Come on in, the other members aren't here today but I think Rei is in…" The president walked passed Haruka and went towards the door.

Haruka knew that once this guy's back was turned, it was his chance to run away. Haruka was about to sprint when the young man stopped him.

"Please, do come in."

* * *

How did he find himself in this mess? He couldn't talk his way out.

Haruka was in the swimming clubroom. He was given a chair to sit on and was also offered with a warm drink. The president is super nice and there's this four-eyes guy…

He has navy hair and purple eyes. When Haruka walked in, he thought he was getting inspected by him since the four-eyes kept giving him strange looks. Well the four-eyes didn't have anything to say so far which means everything's good.

Still, Haruka didn't want to be here.

"Well, it's nice to know you'd like to join." The president says. The president slowly got up from his seat and placed his drink on the table.

Haruka wanted to fix things right. "No…" Haruka began, "The thing is, I…"

"Are you sure you still want to recruit more students in the club?"

Haruka turned his head to the four-eyes. The four-eyes is starting to talk. The president looked a bit confused about that question. "What do you mean Rei?" Rei pushed his glasses in with one of his fingers as if he was about to say something smart. "What I mean is that, club members are supposed to be kept in a minimum. Isn't that what the teachers told us? If you go around recruiting new members, we'll have to kick them out anyway."

No it's all right, Haruka wasn't actually thinking of joining the club at all. Haruka wanted to add in but the president spoke again, "It's fine and anyway," The president looked over to Haruka, "You were actually considering of joining since you were standing outside the club for a long time, right?" Haruka could feel himself going red. _'Oh crap he saw that?' _Rei looked at Haruka, giving him this weird look.

'_Please don't look at me like that.' _Haruka looks over to the president. "No, look, the thing is, I didn't even want to…"

"That's fine then I guess… If you're really motivated to join." Rei says as he takes a sip from his drink.

"No! Look- listen to me-"

"So? It's ok then Rei?" The president was smiling really wide. Rei smiled back. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. But you only have this one chance. The next time, it's definitely a no." The president laughed. "Right. Thanks Rei. It's a good thing you're the vice-president huh?"

Oh… Rei's the vice-president. That's interesting.

Wait that's not what's supposed to be focused on right now!

"Please… I just…"

"What year are you in?" The president asked as he walked towards Haruka.

"Year? Oh… I'm in 2nd year… but what I wanted to say was…"

"Oh! So you're in the same year as me? That's great!"

"Huh? Yeah? I guess it is… But anyway…"

The president reached his hand out to Haruka. Haru looks at it confused. "My name's Makoto." The president introduced himself. "Makoto Tachibana. And yours?" Haruka hesitated. He wanted this to be over. He wanted to tell them the truth.

He's not here to join the swimming club.

He stretched his hand for Makoto's. Their hands locked in a tight hold and slowly, they shake hands.

"Haruka." He began. He swallowed his saliva, as if his throat was dry. "Haruka Nanase." Makoto smiled when Haruka presented himself. It made Haruka felt relaxed and he didn't know why. That smile was so bright that it was killing him.

"Haruka, we welcome you to the Iwatobi Swimming Club."

There was definitely no turning back…

Was there?

* * *

**End of chapter one.**

* * *

Sorry for the bad grammar and bad spelling if you guys can spot it during this chapter. I'm not very good in English but I'm hoping to improve it.

So what has our protagonist Haru got himself into? Will he eventually quit the swimming club or will he stay?

Well if he quit the swimming club there wouldn't be a story in the first place, right?

I look forward to updating the next chapter.

Thank you.


	2. Nervousness

**Author's note:**

Thank you to those who read the first chapter of **'Suffocating in Water'**. I was so surprised to know that people have actually been reading it. Thank you for your support. This will hopefully help me boost my confidence and help me become more determined/motivated to keep on writing and updating.

Thank you to those that reviewed my story. It was positive and nice to read. I will try my best.

**Disclaimer: **All characters that are presented in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Kyoani. I'm merely borrowing them.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nervousness**

* * *

_Break was finally over. Haruka felt exhausted after trying so hard to explain to both Rei and Makoto that he didn't want to join the swimming club. He eventually kept failing at it so many times. In the end, somehow, he had joined the Iwatobi Swimming Club._

_Oh, the joy…_

_Rei went off ahead to go to his class. Haruka thought that he should leave as well. It seemed a bit weird if he just stayed here. Haruka walked to the door. "Then… see you."_

"_All right… See…" Makoto paused at his words._

"_That's right, after school… Haruka." Makoto stopped Haruka before he could leave the clubroom. Haruka looks back to Makoto. _

"_Come back to the swimming club later so you can apply to the club as a permanent member… A handshake doesn't mean you're officially a swimming club member." Makoto began to laugh at the mistake he had made. Haruka tried to laugh but his throat felt dry that all he could bring up was a weak smile._

"_OK. I'll come by later after school."_

"_Great. I'll see you then."_

* * *

Haruka had reached home. He unlocked the front entrance door and put the groceries, which were kept in plastic bags, on the floor near the door. As soon as he closed the entrance door behind him, he collapsed. His knees colliding against the solid floor and his body just fell straight onto the ground. He didn't care about the pain. He was too tired to feel anything really.

God was he really exhausted.

He began to remember what happened after school. Makoto helped Haruka by going through his club member application form so he could be accepted as a official club member. It was turning his head around.

It was making him sick. He didn't want to join the swimming club.

It's just; knowing that he's already in the club now was starting to make him feel like he didn't want to go back to school. He wanted to take his time. Not when he just came back from a long holiday. He wanted to stay at home forever, covering and wrapping himself around in his blanket… sleeping for the whole day. Being able to engulf himself with warmth and staying away from human contact.

That's where he wants to be.

Of course, thinking about it that way was not possible. He had to go to school either way. Believing about such thoughts won't get him anywhere.

Then again, why is he being so afraid and cowardly? When he was a child, he didn't even regret his decision when he decided to join the swimming club. He just went for it.

* * *

"_Haruka. Let's have a race OK? See you at the end of the pool!"_

"_Hey no fair Rin! You're already in the water!"_

"_Three—one—go!"_

"_You skipped two- wait! Rin!"_

* * *

That brief memory... was short yet calming. The race he had between his childhood friend… That wide grin Rin had on his face. It was fun times.

No. It's not the time to be remembering those things.

Haruka sighed. "I want to go to sleep." He complained, as he seemed comfortable just lying on the ground.

If only it was summer vacation again where he could just relax at home, eat cold-refrigerated fruits and enjoy the warm breeze at night. Haruka brought himself up from the ground and picked up the groceries. He headed towards the kitchen and began to make himself dinner.

* * *

It's morning. Tiring and at a slow pace as always, Haruka goes to the bathroom and quickly looks away from the bathtub. Was this his end? He never wanted to swim again, though he promised himself for quite a few years, but thinking about yesterday, it definitely wasn't a dream right? No, it was real. He really did join the swimming club after all. He wanted to die right now. It was as if fate was tying him back, ridiculing him that he had to swim either way.

He never really did want to join. It's not really his fault.

No. Of course he didn't. That'd be crazy if he really did want to join. Especially coming from someone like him who's afraid of water.

Haruka headed towards the shower. He turned the water on and a soft whine escaped from his lips. He could feel his body quiver but he had to endure it.

He is never going to get used to this was something he knew.

* * *

Haruka reached school and he didn't even realise this yesterday but he didn't know that Makoto was in his homeroom class. Makoto seemed surprised as well when they both walked into their homeroom class at the same time.

The teacher already called out the role-call and the students were free to do whatever they want. Everyone was talking with their friends, of course.

"Eh~ that's why I thought your named seemed familiar Haruka. I didn't say it out loud but the name Haruka made me think about some kid in my homeroom class." Makoto commented after they were allowed to talk among themselves.

Surprisingly as well, they were both seated quite close to each other. Makoto was only one row in front of Haruka, sitting next to the loud obnoxious girl. "Well, at least Haruka's in my homeroom class. That means I have someone to talk to during this whole year." Haruka blushed. It was nice to hear someone saying that about him. He thought he wasn't that important. No one would actually care right?

_'Weird.'_ People like Makoto do exist.

"Same here," Haruka began and Makoto looks over to him. "I'm glad to have someone I know in my homeroom class as well." Haruka smiled and Makoto smiled back.

"Let's get along this year."

* * *

It was at the start of break, Haruka and Makoto walked together to the clubroom. Haruka started to feel uneasy when Makoto brought up, "We should go to the swimming club and see if the other members are in today." Actually he wanted to decline the offer but Makoto particularly dragged him along so he didn't have a choice.

Oh no. This place looks familiar. They were getting close. Haruka's palms were getting all sweaty. He tried to wipe them off by brushing his hands on his shirt. He wasn't nervous about meeting the club members…

No.

What he's nervous about is about going near the school's pool to see if the members were there instead. Hopefully, they needn't go too far in finding them.

"Hopefully we can start swimming tomorrow. I can't wait. Aren't you excited Haruka?" Makoto brought up. Oh great, it just had to be swimming didn't it?

Haruka tried to disagree.

"I… I guess."

'_Stupid. You were supposed to disagree.'_

Makoto laughed. "I want to start swimming again so I can work on my backstroke. I'm not particularly improving that much I think. Oh… What kind of swimming style do you prefer, Haruka?"

It's been a while since he's thought about it. Since he has been afraid of the water, not once did he have to remember the type of style or stroke he had done once back when he was a child. Did he even remember what kind of swimming style he enjoyed the most?

* * *

"_I only do freestyle."_

* * *

Those familiar spoken words were slowly coming back to him.

"Freestyle." He answered.

"Freestyle? That's amazing." Makoto praised. Haruka blushed. "It's not that amazing. And anyway, I don't know if I can do it again."

"Do what again?"

Before Haruka could answer Makoto interrupted him. "Oh, we're here." Haruka didn't like the sound of those words. He looked to where Makoto was looking and saw the clubroom door. He really didn't want to be here. Makoto opened the door and allowed Haruka to enter first before him.

Haruka entered and seemed amazed to the number of students in the clubroom. There were 8 students. There were 3 girls and 5 boys. They were talking among themselves in that small group. Haruka though, instantly finds Rei within the crowd. Makoto enters the room and walks pass Haruka. "Hey, everyone's actually here."

The students' looked up and smiles as they see the president. "Hey pres!" They said. "I knew you guys were here yesterday... and I knew you guys wouldn't show up. Where were you guys yesterday?" Makoto asked as he went towards the group. They all gave each other looks. "What's the point of coming in yesterday? It was only the first day. " One of them said.

"We had other things to do."

"Yeah swimming club isn't the only priority." Makoto sighed. "Still, at least show up so I know that most of you are still here." They laughed. "Yeah, sorry pres."

Makoto started chatting with them for a while. Haruka, not sure about what to do just hanged around close to the door. Rei began to watch Haruka. The lone wolf just awkwardly standing by the door. Rei thought it felt uncomfortable for the new guy to be standing around by himself in this small room so Rei got up and walked to him. "Hey." Rei greeted. Haruka greeted back (a little bit surprised), "Hello."

"You came here with Makoto?"

"Ah, yes. From the same homeroom class."

"Huh?" Rei seemed confused with that sentence. "From the same homeroom class? But weren't you guys acting like total strangers yesterday?"

"Oh. Yes, about that. Um, both Tachibana-san and I didn't know that we were both in the same homeroom class yesterday. We just found out about it today when we arrived class at the same time but Tachibana-san seemed to remember my name a little, I guess."

Rei smiled. "That's great."

"Yes."

"Oh." Rei seemed to be thinking as if he just finally remembered something. Haruka looks to him. "That's right…" Rei started, "You've been accepted to the club with your application form. I just got the confirmation letter today from the sponsor teacher. Glad to have you in the club, Haruka."

Haruka smiled. It felt nice being accepted already, but wait… He's forgetting something. This was the swimming club. He shouldn't get too happy about it.

"Really? That's great. In that case, I look forward to be in your care." Even so, Haruka gave Rei a smile. Rei smiled back.

"Oh! Right!" The sudden tone of voice surprised both Rei and Haruka. Makoto exclaimed loudly to get everyone's attention. "Everyone." Makoto walked up to Haruka and pulled him along. "This is Haruka Nanase. He's the new member that has joined our club. I hope all of you will treat him nicely."

The other students looked at Haruka and gave him a smile. "Welcome." Most of them said. Haruka nodded. "I look forward to working with all of you this year."

"Us too."

Hey… This doesn't seem that bad. It feels as though everyone's already accepted him and it feels nice. It's that nice and warm feeling he once had. Where has he felt it before?

* * *

"_Haruka huh? My name is Rin._

_Let's be friends!"_

* * *

Haruka's warm temperature dropped. He didn't want to remember that right now. Not when he's here. He needs to be focused.

He needs to- "Hey pres! When can we start swimming in the school pool again?"

Haruka's heart rate completely dropped. He began to calm himself down. No, what's with the sudden question? Shouldn't everyone just forget about swimming already? Oh, wait… This was a freaking swimming club; of course the word 'swimming' and 'pool' were obviously going to be brought up sooner or later.

Makoto gave himself some time to think about it. "Hm… Well, I was thinking about it, but maybe we're able to swim in the pool tomorrow."

"Seriously? All right! I can't wait."

"I'll bring my swimsuit."

"Yes! I've been practicing my swimming skills during the holidays and hopefully I can show it off tomorrow!"

"What? Drowning isn't a skill idiot."

The students began to laugh. "Hey! Stop that! All of you guys are meanies!"

Haruka wanted to laugh with them but he didn't like a certain word that was called out just then.

**Drowning.**

He needed to talk to someone about this though. He's not sure if he can just go ahead and start swimming again. This is going to be hard… but hey, if he told them he can't swim, then doesn't that mean it's pointless for him to stay in the club?

This… This might actually be a way out for Haruka. He has to do this! He just had to say that he couldn't swim so he can leave this damn club already.

* * *

"_Don't forget your swimming clothes OK? And towels- don't forget them either. See you all tomorrow."_

The words were echoing in his head. Haru was in his room, trying to find a towel he could at least bring tomorrow. In the end, as always, when he tried to explain to both Makoto and Rei that he couldn't swim, both of them just reminded him to make sure he doesn't forget to bring his swimming gear.

Since he didn't have any swimming clothes, he wasn't sure what he was going to explain about that. Well, the last time he had ever swum was ages ago anyway. What's the point of him trying to find his old swimming clothes when they won't be able to fit him?

Haruka began to lie on his bed when he already took out a new towel from his closet. He placed it on his bag and began to watch the ceiling.

He's not that excited about this. He didn't feel like swimming. Where has his motivation gone during the years? His love for swimming was fully taken away from him and it was as if he didn't care about it anymore. But really, what's the joy in being able to swim?

It's just swimming.

* * *

"_It's not just swimming."_

* * *

Haruka closed his eyes shut, forcing himself to go to sleep.

"Shut up." He mumbles to himself.

* * *

**End of chapter two.**

* * *

Sorry for the slow, slow chapter… I'm very sorry. I really am. It's not fun or interesting to read this chapter… It also seemed rushed I know. The next chapter is already getting to the good part though, I swear. It's where Makoto and Haruka finally become extremely close with each other.

By that I mean physically close with each other.

But I don't mean it in a sexual way. You'll have to find out when I do get to update the next chapter.

So is Haru ever going to quit the swimming club?

Of course, it's still a no. But what will happen when everyone else is going swimming and Haruka's the only one who doesn't want to swim?

Anyways, I look forward to updating the next chapter.

Thank you.


End file.
